


How to approach a Malfoy.

by RoselineSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ball, Etiquette, Hippogriffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoselineSmith/pseuds/RoselineSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>apathyismygoal asked for this on tumblr. "I want a Drarry courting fic that completely parallels Hagrid's instructions on how to approach a Hippogriff."</p>
<p>It isn't exactly what you asked for, but... Here you go :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to approach a Malfoy.

"Easily offended, Malfoys are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do." Ron said, trying to be supportive of his best friends quest and the want to woo a Malfoy. 

A single Malfoy in particular.

Draco Malfoy.

According to Ron, it was the worst thing that the boy who lived could possibly do but well, he knew he would have to be supportive of his best friend or he would never hear the end of it from Hermione.

"Now, the first thing you have to know about the Malfoys, they are proud. Proud pure bloods." Ron says, practically spitting out the word pureblood as if it it was poison. 

"And their Easily offended" Hermione chipped in. 

Harry groaned, "This is gonna be harder then I thought."

Hermione smiles, patting Harry's shoulder. "It's easy, just don't insult him. First thing you do, move towards him, bow and then wait, if he bows back, then your allowed to dance with him." She tells him.

Ron is nodding, "Though, if he doesn't bow back get away from him sharpish 'cause those words hurt." He tells him.

"Oh, and always maintain Eye contact." Hermione smiles.

Harry nods, knowing that he had to follow the directions set out by his friends, Ron had been in the wizarding world all of his life and Hermione had read about it enough to know what to say.

Harry takes a few steps towards the blonde who was standing by the bar nursing a cup of fire whiskey and didn't seem to interested with the party.

Harry took a deep breath, catching Draco's eye before he bow'd, ready to back up if he needed to.

Draco seemed to stare at him for a moment before he put down the glass, a tiny smile appearing on his face as he bow'd back and when he stood, he stepped towards Harry. 

Harry took the blonde into his arms, holding him and trying to maintain eye contact, it wasn't hard. Draco had such beautiful liquid silver eyes, Harry could get lost in them if he tried.

Draco smiled, dancing with Harry and when it ended, he lent in, pressing a small kiss to the corner of Harry's lips when he was sure no one was looking and he took a step back. 

Harry smiled, this was the start of something beautiful.

The End


End file.
